vagabondfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ultimate Law of Kaitlyn
Welcome Hi, welcome to Vagabond Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Takehiko Inoue page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Wordmark The current one's a default, so it looks a bit tacky. Mind using this image temporarily until the "Wiki" can be added at the bottom? Since the design of the logo's unique in English, matching words in the same font will take a few hours, maybe while. Lol. Yeah I just read a few chapters and decided to come here. XD Yeah I know what the chapter notes are for. They use them a lot on the One Piece wiki. Putting them in arcs, usually I wouldn't do that, but whatever floats your boat. XD Chapters, definitely not, because adding the notes when there's already a summary section (or short summary) is just rehashing everything. Good you like the logo, btw. :) I usually go on the FT chat but I'm taking a break today (for now). XD Yeah, Vagabond's pretty good I'm liking it a lot so far. Lol, at first I thought it was one of those color mangas because on the first chapter the first six pages were in color, lol. Loving the artwork, really detailed. And what's that user on the Villains Wiki doing anyway? XD Really? The guy must be some trolling newbie, or just a really stupid person. XD Well, hopefully he gets the message you sent him. Lol, I bet maybe he's continuing it because he didn't even notice the notification on the bottom of his tool bar. XD Lol, it's Shizu-chan!! XD Yeah, Durarara's awesome. :) The layout for that chapter is common for most of the wikis I edit on so you can see where I got it from. :p Re: Vagabond Wiki Logo It looks good. :) Although, if I upload the new logo with the "Wiki" tag, it may look a bit weird since the "Vagabond" has to be shrunk down a little and cropped. :/ Btw, now that I think about it, I'm not sure about how the red logo fits with all this yellow-brown on this wiki. XD What's your opinion on it? Oh all right. I thought maybe that the crimson was somewhat off-putting with the other colors for a little while. Color theme reminds me of autumn for some reason. XD The colors do look nice. :Lol. Didn't notice the chat thing till you brought it up (since you just did). XD Nice though. And I'm planning on adding the Wiki logo to the crimson Vagabond. Might take me a while though. :/ : Darthipedia Hi Kaitlyn. It's Edward. Could you please check your Darthipedia talk page. It's pretty important. Thanks! Darth Muscare 02:24, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Signature's Done This is how your signature would look, and for some reason, the GIFs won't play: Just go to and where it says signature, paste this: }} When you're done, save it. To use your signature, instead of using four tildes, type three. Using four would not only reveal the html code of your signature (which, btw, has massive codes) but will also do a double timestamp instead of two. Character Names Some of the characters are named incorrectly. Most of them have macrons in the romanized names but they don't have any. Also, their last names are before their given. For example (and I'm too lazy to put macrons in this), Sasaki Kojiro is supposed to be spelled as Kojiro Sasaki because Sasaki is actually his last name. The english adaptions of the manga uses the original Japanese format so they didn't use anyone's given names before last. Any who, mind if I change them? :I still think we should rename the character pages as "first name, surname" instead of the other way. The characters don't have to be referred to by their first names in text when writing summaries and all, like with One Piece, since most people in Japan refer to others by surnames or family names, whichever you prefer to call it by since there's supposed to be some difference or whatever. :About the Wikipedia thing, when I went to the articles on the site, the names were titled with their surnames before given names. They're just basically going with what is exactly translated from the kanji. So, the articles are titled only by the romanji. I think the articles here should be titled the way they are in romanji, since it's more "proper", lol. But since this wiki is to help with English speakers about the series, articles should be written in Western format using written romanji. :The redirect thing should be used too. I'm not sure if it's possible to type with macrons without having to copy and paste though it might work with some computers, idk. :Btw, sorry for my extensive reply. xD : :Sure, ask him/her about it. And what I meant was that Sasaki's name, if we're adding macrons for proper punctuation, should be spelled as Kojirō Sasaki. "Sasaki" is a family name or surname in Japan so it seems appropriate to add it after the given name. It's like with Matahachi and Musashi, to name a few. : :Er... regarding the message you asked TFB on Toriko wiki (somehow, I got a notification on that)... I said that we should rename the characters INCLUDING the macrons and make redirects without them, to make it easier for the readers. I never actually said to change the names of the characters from accurate to what's easier for readers to type and edit with, so I have no idea where you got that from. xD I said that we use what's easier to type with for readers as a REDIRECT. :When I used Sasaki as an example, what I was saying is that Sasaki Kojiro should be named Kojirō Sasaki because it uses macrons, making it accurate, and because Sasaki is NOT his given name but actually his surname! : All right, sure. xD Btw, I finally exceeded over 100 chapters in the manga. So... what a big milestone for me! xD Srsly, that must suck. The GIF looks cute too. xD